Pocket Watch
by saketini
Summary: Valentine's Day Cardverse, USUK/UKUS. Alfred hopes to use the 14th to his advantage by bridging the gap between himself and the Queen with the perfect present.


_Happy Valentine__'__s Day! _

_My power was out for a week and I had a bit of free time so I was digging around in my closets for entertainment. I found my old notebooks in a box and this bit of fluff was born by candlelight. _

* * *

_.._

_January 21st_

_Kiku!_

_ How are Ludi and Feli treating you? __Artie really liked the red and white poinsettias you brought us the last time you guys were here. __We had them planted outside the window to his sitting room and I've seen him looking at them while he has his tea._

_ Don't tell him I was looking! __I'll sound creepy and I don't want him to _(smudge mark over original words) _avoid me anymore than he already is. __But this was on accident, I swear! __Yao was looking for him and... oh whatever._

_ I had a kinda favor to ask... You know how we have our Blue Day and White Day like your Red and White Days? __With the chocolates? __Well, I wanted to get Artie something because I _(scribble) _appreciate what an awesome queen he is and he's _(scratched out) _really turned our navy around and stuff so I wanted to get him a present. __I didn't want it to be mushy and I know the girls are supposed to give the first presents but we're both guys anyway and I'd ask Francis but he got to dance with Artie at the New Year's thing even though he's totally dating his brother and I'm mad at him for being a creep. __Besides, you're better at the etiquette stuff and he'd just say something creepy or tattle to Artie. _

_Are they- _(smudged rather aggressively) _Never mind._

_ Are chocolates too mushy? __The cooks make really good blueberry truffles and I thought that would be good. __I want it to say, "Hey! __I like you in an awesome and not mushy way so let's be better friends!" but I'm not good with gifts and the fancy formal words and stuff like that...and it's not romantic and I don't _**like **_like him so don't act like Francis!_

_ I know you wouldn't, but please don't tell him I asked!_

_ Thanks, Kiku! __You're the best!_

_ Respectfully yours,_

_ Alfred Fitzgerald Jones_

_ King of Spades_

_ PS: I changed my signature because Artie yelled at me for the other one. __ I think it looks too formal now__…_

_.._

* * *

Alfred was pacing his room pretending not to be distracted by the various clocks that dotted the room.

_Tick._

_Stupid national symbol_.

His secretary was a half hour late with the mail, usually coming twenty minutes after breakfast had been cleared with the impeccable timing that Yao had trained into every member of the household staff. It was now ten to nine, and the King of Spades wanted his mail.

It had been five days since he had sent his letter to the Queen of Hearts. The first holiday, Blue Day, was less than three weeks away.

_Tock._

The day was also the one year anniversary of Alfred and Arthur's wedding. Its sister holiday, White Day, was four weeks later. In what was meant to be a charming coincidence, that was the one year anniversary of their coronation ceremony.

They still slept in separate suites and had only had a total of four non-work related conversations. Not that Alfred was counting. The last had been an argument on New Year's Eve that had concluded with Arthur throwing a snowball at Alfred's "fat stupid nosey arse" and Yao shouting about how he was tired of separating two grown men from fights with one another. Alfred had grumbled for a week afterwords over missing the fireworks.

_Tick._

_Maybe I can just stop that big grandfather clock. __No one would notice. __Then that ticking would stop__… __I don__'__t really need it. I__'__ve got my personal watch on my desk._

At birth, every citizen of Spades was given a personal watch. They were used often as a means of identification during formal functions and while traveling. Given the cost and uniqueness of each piece, many elected to keep theirs in their homes or as Alfred had done, mounted on their desk, rather than risk the embarrassment of requesting a replacement.

When it came to his relationship problems, none of the other Kings and Queens of the kingdoms were romantically involved. The Queen of Clubs was actually together with her Jack as were the King and Jack of Hearts. The King of Diamonds was supposedly secretly dating Arthur's brother. The problem was that Alfred adored the Queen that fate had brought to his side and wanted their marriage to be literal instead of the political symbol it had become.

_Tock._

He had first seen him when they were both enrolled in the Royal Military Academy. As was standard for those born with the noble marks and in potential line for the thrones, they were slated to be officers and educated in politics and military strategy. Alfred was four years Arthur's junior and looked up to him throughout his ten years of combined education and military service. He only noticed that his childish admiration had developed into a romantic infatuation on the day of their wedding, when the sight of his groom caused him to burst into happy tears. Arthur, unfortunately, had misunderstood, leading to a long string of similar such misunderstandings that created a seemingly permanent gap between the two monarchs.

There had actually been four total arguments: one on their wedding day, one on Alfred's 21st birthday last July, one Alfred didn't quite understand on Spade Feast Day, and of course the events of New Year's Eve. Those four arguments happened to also be all four of their non-work related conversations. Unlike Alfred, Arthur _was_ good with words when he wanted to be, particularly when it came to the scathing variety, and he now was now using them to his every advantage when the two were forced to cross paths.

_Tick._

While he had given up on Arthur returning his affection, he decided he would be able to tolerate things a tad better if they were at least on friendly terms. Hence his grand plan to give Arthur a Blue Day present.

The holiday was traditionally for lovers. Originally, the wife or girlfriend would present her beloved with homemade chocolates, hoping to receive a present from him in return on White Day. While certain things had changed along with the family structures, it was still a holiday technically for couples.

Alfred had also decided that four was a terribly unlucky number and he was going to change the expression to "fifth time's a charm."

_Tock._

The King of Spades was going to use his executive power to take down that clock. Or at least use the crowbar in the toolbox under his desk. It was there where Arthur found him on his way to drop off Alfred's thirty five minute delayed mail.

"I'm not going to ask what you're doing under there," Alfred smacked his head on the underside of the drawer in his haste to rise while Arthur continued over his embarrassed squawk, "But our meeting this afternoon was cancelled and your brother asked me to drop off your mail. Apparently your secretary had a fit yesterday and I just happened to be going in the same direction. I didn't go through it, but there's a red envelope from Hearts in here."

"Thanks, Artie!"

"Arthur," he mumbled habitually and stared at Alfred's mussed hair, making to smooth it out with his free hand before snatching it back and dropping the letters onto his desk.

"You went through my mail?"

"No! I just said I didn't," he shoved his hands into the pockets of his purple overcoat and glared at the pile on the desk. "I'll see you at dinner and don't touch that clock."

A pair of bells jingling in the hall caught his attention as their cats peered around the doorframe of his study. Large blue and purple bows had been tied onto their collars with golden spade-shaped bells tucked into the center knots.

"Hello, my lovelies," Arthur cooed, causing Alfred to blush. "Did you follow me? Stay out there now. Everything is running late today, isn't it? Let's get your breakfast ready."

The heels of his boots clicked along the tiled floors in time with their jingling as he waved them along, presumably towards the kitchens. Alfred kicked his own shoes against the leg of his desk chair in time with the clock.

"How come my cat is a 'lovely' and I don't even get a goodbye?"

_You were in your garden again, that__'__s why you were late. You smelled like the winter roses. I should repair the clock by that bench you__'__re always sitting at. _

He would deny that he was still blushing as he used his letter opener to slice the seal off of Kiku's response.

_.._

_January 24th_

_Your Majesty,_

_ It is with my most sincere gratitude that I thank you for honoring me by requesting my assistance in such an important matter. _

_King Ludwig and Jack Feliciano are in good health and they send their regards. __We all look forward to Your Majesty's and Queen Arthur's presence at their anniversary celebration this October._

_ Please do tell Queen Arthur we are all gladdened by the news that he appreciate__s__ our gift. __I hope they bring you as much joy as your violets have brought to us. _

_ I do think that the chocolates would be an appropriate gift for the occasion. __Pardon my boldness, you are more familiar with your own customs than I, but on our Red Day we often present gifts we have made by hand. __I know, Your Majesty, that you are quite adept at the mechanical arts and would also suggest that you might consider them as an alternate plan. _

_ Again, pardon my presumptive behavior, but while I am not familiar with the situation to which you are referring that has apparently caused you distress with the Queen of Spades, please do know that His Majesty speaks most admirably and favorably of Your Majesty's character during our conversations. __If I may say, he does seem quite fond of Your Majesty's presence._

_ Respectfully and Sincerely Yours,_

_本田菊 __Honda Kiku_

_ Queen of Hearts_

_.._

His kicking lost the tempo of the clock as he chewed absentmindedly on his lower lip. "Appropriate" was not quite what he was going for so it seemed the chocolates were out. Repairing the clock in the gardens was a possibility, but did not seem to be any different than his usual gestures and wasn't much of a gift as far as Alfred was concerned. He grabbed his pen and sketchbook from his desk and flopped down into the chair, determined to use his now meeting-free day to come up with the perfect present.

He mentally wrote off the final lines of the letter as an example of the Queen of Heart's usual politeness.

* * *

Dinner was a fantastic spread of mixed greens, grilled asparagus, roast duck, fresh rolls and mashed potatoes with bread pudding for dessert. It had been rather quiet, however, as the King of Spades found himself dining alone without a Queen in sight. After pestering the chef, he was given a tray laden with leftovers and advice from Yao to not "drop it again like last time. It took the staff weeks to get the black currant stain off of the walls, how did you even get them up that high?"

He found the Queen in their shared library, a large map unfurled across the oak reading table. He had draped his coat across the back of his chair and unknotted his trademark white cravat, looking exhausted after a day of planning. The cats were still present. Arthur's could be seen peering from behind the end of the map that trailed the floor while Alfred's had planted itself in the exact spot on the map the man was apparently attempting to inspect.

"Are you saying I should take a break, my dear?"

He poked the animal gently in the stomach and smiled affectionately.

"Probably," Arthur jolted at the interruption. "You missed dinner. He's a fan of eating."

He grinned brightly as the other glared and stammered, rattling the tray in what he hoped was an inviting manner.

"What is all this? Did they ring for me?"

"Seems you ignored them. Where should I put this? It's a little heavy," he shifted his shoulders to emphasize his point and eyed the map.

"You should have sent one of the staff up with that," he waved him along towards his study regardless and began clearing a smaller table by the fireplace of its work-related detritus. At the smell of food, their pets followed along and settled side by side on one of the plush sofas.

The library was the central point of their suites, shared by the two of them and used mostly by Arthur. Off of separate ends off the room, their respective studies and sitting rooms were connected by doors they left open during the day to allow for ease of communication while working. Alfred had never been further than the sitting room and had only caught a small glance of the bedroom beyond it once, when the cleaning staff had not fully closed the door. All he had gleaned from the opportunity was that Arthur's rooms were as blue and purple as his own.

"They really seem to follow you around lately," he continued as he set the tray down in the indicated spot, "I think the little guys like you."

"Hardly. It's simply because I am the one who feeds them all the time."

_Sense the mood a little here. I__'__m trying to have a conversation._

He shifted awkwardly from side to side and eyed the spare chair across from Arthur's.

"Oh, stay," Arthur huffed as he sat down in his own seat. "You're being terribly obvious. You can have the pudding, I wouldn't have eaten it anyway."

"Thanks, Artie!"

"Arthur," he was corrected as he joined him.

The King remained quiet long enough for the other to unfurl his napkin.

"How were your maps?"

"Fine, Alfred. Eat your dessert."

"What were you looking at?"

"Don't talk with food in your mouth. The location and plans for the proposed joint base that Francis left last time he was here."

"Oh."

"Have you looked at it? We are supposed to go over them together next week before we have to send the proposal back."

"Yeah, it's fine and stuff."

_Always work._

Alfred had asked for all of the toppings on his bread pudding: ice cream, powdered sugar, and caramelized apple slices that complemented the apples and berries baked into the layers. He had even been given a small pot of coffee (and tea for the Queen) to compliment it. Figuring the conversation had again died, he set himself to work drawing dragons in the sugar with the caramel. His silverware clinked lightly against the china as he worked, the ticking of the large clock above the mantle and the crackling fire softening the noise. After several minutes, Arthur coughed lightly above him.

"Well, then," Alfred saw he was fidgeting and poking at the remains of his duck with his knife, "How did you make use of your day?"

"I went through my mail that you brought me and worked on some projects. It was nice."

He peeked again at his companion only to note that the other was resolutely avoiding eye contact and looking at his roast bird as if it had personally offended him.

"Is it no good?"

"It's lovely. How is Hearts doing?"

"Hearts? Good, I guess?"

"…that's fine then."

"Kiku says 'hi' and that he's glad you liked the flowers. I told him you did."

"Thank you."

He had moved his attention to the roll, picking the bread into evenly sized pieces with his fork and knife and pushing them around the sauce like pawns on a chessboard.

"Did you want the pudding instead, Artie? I can share."

"No, this is really fine. Thank you for bringing this up for me, Alfred. That was kind of you."

"Sure thing! I'm always happy to help!"

"You are, aren't you?"

He had apparently gotten tired of the food and had set his fork and knife down, fussing instead with his ruffled shirt cuffs. The tea was likely going to go cold.

"Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes… Just a little tired lately I suppose. I — apologize for being late today."

"It's okay, you work all the time so you should take a break. Go to bed early tonight," assuming the other was finished and not wanting to annoy him, he stood and brushed lightly at his own jacket to smooth out the creases. "Did you want me to take the tray away?"

"No, I'll just ring for someone to take it when they do the cleaning. I don't want you to trip again."

"Okay," he reached out to pat the other's fidgeting hand but thought better of it and pulled back. "I'll just be in my room, come knock if you need me?"

"I will. Goodnight, Alfred."

"Night, Artie!"

He scooped up his own cat from the couch and walked back to his own room. Looking briefly over his shoulder before shutting the doors, he could see the other had still not moved and the fire had burned down to embers.

"That was kinda, progress, right?" he mumbled into his pet's fur as he closed the door to his private rooms.

* * *

Lying in bed and staring at his canopy, he heard a large thunk as his cat launched itself onto his bed from the floor.

"You jerk, now you want my attention. You were flirting with my husband all day."

The cat curled up in a white lump above his shoulder, disinterested as ever in conversation. It began to purr happily once settled, the corner of the bow poking Alfred in the cheek.

"The least you guys could do is make sure he feeds himself. He does the same for you. I think I'm going to have to put a clock in every room he—"

His cat fled in a blur of white and blue as he lunged for his notebook with an excited shout.

_.._

_January 27th_

_Kiku!_

_ I__'__ve been up all night but thank you! Your letter really helped. I__'__ve got an awesome idea and I think you were right about me making the present. _

_ Let me know if I can ever do anything for you! I owe you!_

_ Alfred (etc, that full thing is too long)_

_.._

* * *

He had managed to send a letter off to the Jack of Diamonds requesting assistance in obtaining the necessary parts for the mechanics with just barely enough time for them to arrive. They required additional time for the fitting of the more custom pieces and Alfred was left with only two days before Blue Day to finish the present. After a brief comment on the number of red and gold packages Alfred was receiving, Arthur returned quickly to his terse, no-small-talk-necessary responses and increased his own workload. Sequestering himself in his bedroom, Alfred fitted toggles and teeth and pinched sapphires into place though the night. He promised himself the end result would be more than worth it.

On the day of the holiday, he found himself clutching two small boxes in his pockets while awaiting the arrival of his partner for their anniversary dinner. The boxes were of blue velvet and Yao had smiled knowingly as he helped him tie white silk ribbons around their seams.

After an hour, the ice cream had melted, dribbling off the plate and staining the tablecloth. Matthew had left to search the halls and Yao the Queen's suite.

After an hour and a half, Alfred had the plates cleared away. The Knight and Jack had returned empty handed.

After two hours, the candles were put out and the cats shooed out from under the table. Yao offered to set up a search but the King shook his head, familiar with the situation. Alfred rubbed his eyes and left to search the gardens.

The clocks ticked away.

* * *

He found the missing monarch on his favorite bench and bundled in furs. He was sitting upright but fast asleep in the moonlight, propped up by the pile of books beside him.

"Why do I even like you, you annoying old man?"

_Because you help me out and even though you won__'__t show it in an obvious way you__'__re really caring and kind. I think it__'__s cute how you coo over the cats and like your funny face when you__'__re angry. I like how you work so hard for the kingdom but I hate how you wont share the burden and you collapse in random places like this. I hate how you make me worry._

He shoved the books to the side and sat down, giving Arthur his shoulder to lean on and hoping the other hadn't been woken up. Peering down, he could see the bruises forming under the other's eyes from long days and a lack of sleep. His breathing remained even, apparently too exhausted to be awakened by the jostling.

"I know it wasn't on purpose, but you stood me up," Alfred blinked furiously and glared at the poinsettias opposite. "Mattie was giving me that look he does when he's worried and I hate sitting alone like that."

He flinched when he felt the other shift and place one of the blankets across his shoulders.

"You missed dinner, you jerk," he grumbled.

"I…I don't want you to get sick sitting out here in the cold."

"It would be your fault. Besides, I don't want you sick either."

"I'm so sorry, my dea— Alfred."

"I know you don't really like me that much but I want us to get along, okay? I'm really trying."

He turned to try to meet the other's eyes only to find him gaping at him.

"Um?"

"What gave you that idea?" Arthur asked, apparently shocked.

"What?"

"That I don't like you. What gave you that idea?"

"You ignore me! You avoid me whenever you can and you stood me up! You just did that! All you do when we have free time together is talk about work. You've hated me since our wedding."

He tried to shake his head angrily only to have Arthur grab his face to keep him still, running his thumbs along the sensitive skin below his eyes.

"My dear, I don't hate you. I could never hate you…" he smiled tentatively before continuing, "I suppose it was four years ago? Do you remember your graduation?"

"Obviously," Alfred twitched his lips downward to try to keep himself from looking like he was pouting but realized belatedly he was probably only making it worse.

"That was the day I lost my watch."

"What?!"

"I'd been out drinking with my brothers and Francis the night before. It must have come off at some point in the middle of the night. When I woke up in the morning it was missing."

"How did you… how do you get around? Didn't you try to get another?"

"Ah, I suppose I lucked out there. That was also just about a week before our Spade Marks fully bloomed," he shifted his eyes to the back of his left hand where it remained prominent as ever. "When you're named next in line for Queen, no one really questions where your watch is or where it has gone. After a while I guess I figured I didn't really need one."

He laughed gently, "You silly thing. On the day of your graduation you apparently saw me standing outside the main hall and needed someone to talk to because of your nervousness. Do you remember being jealous because your brother had better academic scores than you?"

"No."

"You were. It was your own fault, apparently. He's the more studious of the two of you."

"I don't see the point of you picking on me right now. I totally had the better rifle scores anyway."

"I'm not picking on you, honest! I thought it was sweet. You see, I was a bundle of nerves too. I had to present that speech, remember? Speaking to you helped me calm down as well. I thought it was kind of you to talk to the silly old senior who had graduated four years prior but still forgot his own notes. Besides, without you and your watch as our pass, I don't know if they would have even let us in!"

He brushed his thumbs along his eyes one final time before leaning in and kissing Alfred gently on the forehead.

"I've adored you ever since, my dear. I don't hate you, you silly thing, I love you. I'm not as good with times as Yao and I can be a bit absentminded that way…It's simply not fair. You're as good as he is with numbers and I just don't think that way. I've been leaning on you. It's a bit silly to have the Queen of Spades lose his own clock and fall asleep in random places, isn't it?"

Alfred was conscious of the fact that he looked quite a bit like one of the koi that swam in the Queen of Heart's garden ponds but couldn't muster quite enough sense to close his mouth.

"Alfred? I'm so sorry. I know I've made an awful mess of tonight and our whole marriage really. I'm —"

"I made you a present!"

"What?"

"Today's Blue Day!"

"Yes?"

"This is for you," he yanked one of the boxes out of his pocket and pressed it into Arthur's hands until he accepted it. "I made a matching one for me but you have to open yours too. Please?"

Arthur tilted his head slightly in confusion but complied, gently tugging off the now rather smashed ribbon and prying open the latch.

"Alfred, you really didn't…" he trailed off and focused on the spade shaped pocket watch he now held, its long chain pooling in the palm of his gloved hand.

"So I'm still mad at you for leaving me alone for dinner and the ice cream melted and I'm not as good as saying these things as you but I made you a present because I love you and I cried on our wedding day because you were perfect. You're always perfect, Artie, even when you're driving me crazy. Now you have a watch and we match!"

He grinned brightly as he pulled out his own. Both were of gold with small sapphires inlaid at the top forming their initials, ticking softly along together.

"You—you what?"

"Love you! Can I kiss you now?"

Alfred beamed as the two watches continued their rhythm in sync, kissing his flustered husband on the cheek and then his lips as they completed another full beat.

_Tick tock._

* * *

_.._

_February 27th_

_Your Majesty,_

_ I hope this letter finds you in good health. Please send my regards to King Ludwig and Jack Feliciano. We all hope they are doing well and are looking forward to their celebration this October. _

_ I believe my husband has already advised you, but I must thank you again for the gift of the poinsettias. They add a lovely variety to the garden which was sorely needed__.__ We have rearranged the flowers a bit so I can still see them from our new rooms. I was worried they would not take well to the replanting but they seem to be doing fine._

_ We are looking forward to seeing you all this March for our first Coronation Anniversary. It is last minute, but we have made a few changes to the invitations and I have enclosed yours along with this letter. My Alfred has led me to believe that you will see the humor in the change. _

_ S__incerely Yours,_

_ Arthur Kirkland_

_Queen of Spades_

_.._

* * *

_FFN does the strangest things to my formatting but thank you for reading! I hinted rather heavily in there, but the Blue and White Days are based on Japan__'__s actual Red and White Days. _


End file.
